


Pirates Ahoy!

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	

A huge royal blue oriental ship sailed to the sunset as if it was tugging the night sky behind. It's passengers were common farmers, merchants and common rich folks from villages who traveled across the sea for new towns to start their business. A female raccoon name Bluu own the ship, technically her parents. She sat in her private room with her mother combing her hair while she stared at the window of the deck.

 

Dana was on the same ship looking forward to starting a new life elsewhere. She was out on the deck looking out at the sea.

 

Little did the passengers knew that a darker ship sailed behind them. The darkness of the night nearly blend the boat but it seems no one noticed. A man behind the wheel wasn't actually a man but a anthropomorphic turtle with a red bandana to complete his rebellious outfit. 

 

Dana sensed from the sea that something was not right and she noticed a ship coming towards them. 

 

Leo was Raph’s first mate and he told his brother the captain that they were almost close to their goal.

 

Raph steered the ship further until it rolled on the side of Bluu's ship and with his brothers and other comrades tossed the anchors across. Each iron anchor crashes on the deck with a heavy rusty landing and some even pierced the side of the boat.

 

“Ow!,”Bluu cried.  
“Sorry,”Bluus mother answered, “The waves must be choppy today. Perhaps a storm might be coming Quit chewing on that hair peices! That belong to your grandmother!”  
“I won't break it,”Bluu muttered between a long tip of her silver hairpin in her teeth.  
Then a crashing sound occurred, then banging and then screaming. 

 

Dana was frantic as she tried to escape with some of the passengers into smaller lifeboats but wasn’t so lucky.

 

Leo landed on the ship and told the crew to grab as many women and treasures as they possibly could.

 

Most of the women manage to escape but Raph didn't care when he landed on the deck. He sees Dana and heads to her direction. He pulled out his sword and waved it around just so that he can clear his path from a crowd of frighten people. 

 

“What's going on mom?,”Bluu asked.  
“I-I don't know dear,”her mom said, “Please come away from that window!”  
But Bluu’s curiousity drew her futher out of the window until half of her body was revealed. She couldn't believe the terror unfold as robbing pirates terrorized her family's ship. 

 

Dana saw she was being chased and went to go hide afraid and scared as she trembled in fear.

 

Leo saw her through the window and smirked going up to her and grabbed her.

 

Bluu shrieked then her scared mother tried pulling her back but was too late when she completely out through window. She landed on the balcony of the stairs. Bluu’s eyes shot up to her invader in shock.

 

Raph managed to grab her arm and twirled her into his arms with one strong tug.

 

Dana squeaked looking up into her captor’s masked eyes as she struggled and screamed for help.

 

Leo picked her up taking her back to their ship and hoisted her into his arms gently setting her down.

 

“Mother! Father! MOTHER! FATHER!!,”Bluu screamed as she kicked and punched to be released from this barbarian. She read plenty stories and wanted posters about pirates but never had she come across one so close. 

 

Raph lifted her up on his shoulder and quickly return to the ship. The rest of the pirates took a few maids who weren't too old nor too young as infants then tore the ship apart finding more loads of valuables to bring back into their ship.

 

Dana punched his shell but hurt her hands when she realized he wasn’t human. She started to cry.

 

Leo put her in his quarters for the moment locking the door going to help the crew with the treasures they pillaged.

 

Bluu tried vigorously to open the door but when avail she did the same with the windows and they didn't unlock either. She can see that boat was starting to sail away from her family's ship. She watched as her mother and father cried for the boat to come back and she sobbed watching them fade away into darkness of the night sea.

 

Raph placed her in his main room then locked the door behind them. He leaned against the door staring at her and her body seductively then slowly peeled away his coat.   
“So you noticed,”he answered with a smirk,”that I'm not human. Well that helps to introduce ourselves further.”  
Now he walks up to her but slowly.

 

Dana trembled and shook in fear as she backed away from him.  
“What-what do you want with me?” she sobbed.

 

Leo then came back then locked the door so they wouldn’t be disturbed as he walked over to her eyeing her lasciviously and lustfully licking his lips.

 

Bluu stood against a corner by the window in shear panic. She hugged herself, too afraid to know what to do and her breath grew shaky to prove her defenselessness.

 

“We pirates made a great success capturing what we want and we should reward ourselves. As well myself; the Captain….can reward himself with anything he pleases!”  
He snatched her wrist and approached her more until he stopped once their face were merely inches from each other.

 

Dana grew still and her breath hitched as she stared into his masked eyes with eyes full of fear. She continued to shiver and shake.

 

Leo walked over to her and he pulled her into his arms wrapping his arms around her waist as he leaned into her neck licking it.

 

“Pl-Please Don't!,”she begged. She struggled pulling away since he was too strong.

 

He gazed into her eyes then stole kiss and held her waist with a free arm to keep her in place.

 

Dana’s eyes widened as she gasped into the kiss and she struggled trying to get away from him.

 

Leo growled as he pulled her back to him and he nuzzled her neck nipping it.  
“You’re mine and I will do with you what I see fit!”

 

Bluu whimpered.  
“I'm no use than w-what you have from the ship!”

 

He broke the kiss to pushed her down on his desk and used little of his weight to pin her down. Then Raph kissed her again and this time drew his tongue inside with ease.

 

Dana started to moan into the kiss as she was trapped underneath him. A few tears dared to leak out of the corners of her eyes.

 

Leo smirked as he put her on his hammock and he got on top of her as he started taking off the layers of clothes she was wearing as he nibbled her neck creating hickeys. 

 

Bluu gasped and grabbed as much of her clothes as she can before her naked glory was revealed. 

 

His hands snaked her clothed body and eagerly tore them off. Raph kept at until he can feel her complete warm skin and stopped their kiss again to plant his lips down her neck.

 

Dana’s cheeks flushed as she moaned softly and she tried covering herself.  
“Pl-please stop! I don’t want this!”

 

Leo went down further as he removed her clothes completely groping her boobs in his hands as he marked her collarbone.

 

“Aah!,”she cried with a jolt. Now that her clothes completely gone, Bluu's paws weren't sure where to grip on to.

 

“But I do,”he smirked  
He bit her shoulder and marks appeared behind. His hands rubbed and squeezed at her pale breasts, expecting her to moan again.

 

Dana did just that. She moaned loudly.

 

Leo took a nipple into his mouth swirling his tongue around the areola sucking and pulling at her nipple and pinched them until they hardened.

 

The sensitive buds sent shockwaves down her spine. She almost moan as she watched him but her bit her lips.

 

After nibbling her collarbone, his lips were greeted by the soft warm perky mounds of flesh.  
He placed his mouth around it and could feel her heart beating against his tongue before he slowly sucked.

 

Dana gripped the edges of the desk as she was sent over the edge as she mewled softly.

 

Leo suckled the other nipple giving it much needed attention as he rubbed her hips.

 

Bluu wanted to say something but she was afraid a moan would come instead. She didn't want to show that she was enjoying it but her womanhood told him otherwise. Moistness slowly seeped onto his knee.

 

Raph’s eyes laid on her flushed face as he suck, licked and bit on breast while tweaking the other. It turned him on even more.

 

“Please don’t ruin me! I want to save myself for marriage!” Dana moaned as she cried.

 

Leo suckled on her clit happily lapping up and drinking her juices swallowing them as she tasted so fuckin good.

 

Bluu gasped and her thighs hugged around his head.

 

Raph ignored her then gave her other perky globe the exact treatment this time with a harder suck and more bite to keep her moaning. He finally abandon the bruised breast and savored her body. More untouched places were soon discovered. Each with a few new reaction from Dana.

 

Dana gasped and groaned arching her back.  
“Please don’t get me pregnant!” she whimpered.

 

Leo delved his tongue into her pussy sliding a finger in as well massaging and rubbing along her inner walls lapping at her core while rubbing her clit with his thumb.

 

Bluu moaned louder and through every one her breath laced it with a trembling tone. She wanted to push him away but her paws laid on his scalp.

 

His lips found her thighs then kissed the inner ones until he met her virgin region. He kissed it as well then dipped his tongue inside capturing some of her juices that already appeared. She was intoxicatingly sweet. He had to have more. Raph took out tongue and licked and sucked her hidden jewel while entering his index finger into her. 

 

Dana screamed in pain as her virgin walls crushed and clenched his finger inside her. She whimpered in pain as tears stung her eyes.

 

Leo then took everything out and pulled down his trousers and entered her forcefully really fast.

 

Bluu’s eyes were wide and her breath was cut for a split second. Then a scream burst from her throat.  
“No! Please! I-It HURTS!”  
Tears forced their way from her scared dark eyes and her hands balled into fist as they tried shoving him off.

 

He drew her sweetness down his throat and merely purred then lapped at her entrance until there were no drops left before he proceed his next move.

 

Dana moaned loudly and waited scared out of her mind. Her body shuddered in fear.

 

Leo thrusted into her deeper harder and faster as he grunted feeling her tight virgin walls clamping down on him.

 

“St-stop… I beg you! I had e-enough!,”she pleaded.  
Her virginity broke down painfully but something occurred now which slowly crept and began forming a knot below her stomach. 

 

Raph stood up and pulled down the rest of his clothes. His throbbing member was released from them and Raph pinned her legs flat before ramming into her virginity. 

 

Dana screamed in pain as tears poured down her cheeks pushing at him to get out of her.  
“Get out of me! It hurts!” she cried.

 

Leo slapped his hips against hers grinding against her body as he bucked into her groaning.

 

Raph reached for her hair to tug it show she can face him straight into his face. He licked across her mouth then her jaw before providing hickies as a distraction

Bluu panted. She wasn't prepared for whatever happened next in fact she never performed this in any affair. Her fear was finally uplifted when a white flash shot across her vision like a comet and she screamed and her paws bruised the man's shoulders.

 

Dana pretty soon started moaning in pleasure as the pain faded away.

 

Leo growled as he was turned on by this and he reached her g spot pounding into it. 

 

She merely melted with her orgasm that ran through his thick member. Her back arched until she finished then lay flat.

 

He started thrusting in a slow pace then increased once he found her gspot. Raph groaned and his breath grew heavy as he pounded into her womb. 

 

Dana whimpered and moaned arching her back scratching his shoulders.

 

Leo collided with her orgasm and he reached his peak shooting his seed into her pulling out panting.

 

Bluu whimpered as she felt him ejaculate. Exhaustion weighed down the actions she can do at this time. Rather it's to cry or fight him off the next time he opens the door, both plans were buried into the darkness along with her as she fell asleep in sweat.

 

His eyes closed for only minutes before opening then closing again. His mouth firmed the word yes over and over again as he thrusted hard into her. Unlike Dana, her virgin walls couldn't resist. They had to crush him in its’ warm, moist grip which turned him on greatly. 

 

Dana was on her high as she soon climaxed all around his member inside her.

 

Leo cuddled against her and pulled her close to him as he too fell asleep. 

 

Bluu whimpered softly through her breaths which slowly quiet down less than a minute. 

 

Raph cursed when he was finally off the edge and burst his seeds into her. 

 

Dana moaned then panted as she came off from her high.

 

Raph stumbled behind as he nearly collapsed on top of her but once he finished his climax he pulled himself out and dragged her up in his arms in a complete bridal style. 

 

Dana squeaked blushing looking up into his eyes again. She tried covering her naked body to no avail.

 

Raph smirked while carrying her in a different room which was shielded by a large quilt or some sort of a large cloth for curtains. He blew at her ear and bit the rim of it teasingly.

 

Dana frowned then glared at him.  
“You’re scum you know that?! How dare you rape me! You will never have me I can assure you of that!”

 

“Hmmf, we'll see.”  
He drops her in his large bed surrounding her with soft cushions and pillows.   
He crawled over her staring her dead in the eyes.  
“As of now,”he said, “You're my property. You belong to me!”  
He crawled off to lay down with his back facing her.

 

Dana sighed and got under the covers and fell asleep on the furthest edge of the bed away from him.

 

Morning broke and the sun was able to pour its rays through the dirty window and give out light into the rocking room. Even though light may have touch Bluu's eyes, her wet eyes wouldn't open.

 

Raph can hear seagulls crying from outside and plenty of busy feet roaming around the ship but he remain resting a bit more.

 

Dana was still sound asleep her nether regions way too sore she couldn’t even get up.

 

Leo was up and out on the deck telling the crew what to do for the day.

 

Still exhausted from last night, she stayed asleep for the next few hours that morning.

 

Raph rolled over to the opposite side. His eyes blinked open to see Dana’s back and already he missed kissing her skin as well as tasting it too.

 

Dana continued to sleep peacefully.

 

Leo then went to his quarters to check up on her.

 

Bluu’s form was curled up now but twitched a few times as Bluu was dreaming. 

 

He expected that she was still asleep so he crawled to her side and reached for her waist and pulled her towards him. His lips pressed against the back her neck then nuzzled between her neck and shoulder.

 

Dana felt this in her sleep and she let out a soft whimper.

 

Leo smiled as he saw her dreaming and walked over to her and stroked her cheek.

 

“Mom...Pa,”she said softly in her dream then a tear leaked from her sealed eye and raced down her cheek that Leo’s fingertips rested on. Her body shook even more and her legs squirmed as she groaned.

 

He added teeth to gently break the skin, leaving a fresh mark and licking it lovingly. 

 

Dana continued to sleep and she moaned.

 

Leo wiped her cheeks and got back in next to her pulling her close to him.

 

“Mom...Pa… Don't let me… drown…”  
Her head sway slightly from left to right but her eyes remain closed. 

 

Raph’s hand sneakily caressed one of her breasts while stroking her vagina. 

 

Dana then shot her eyes open when she felt pain coming from down there. She pushed him away from her.  
“What’re you doing you sick pervert?! Trying to take advantage of me when I sleep now huh?!”

 

Leo rested his chin on the top of her head while he dangled a leg over one of hers and nuzzled her arm.

 

Bluu quieted down but soon she slowly woke up from the warmth and comfort. She figured it was her mother or father but when she looked up she was dead wrong as she took sight of her kidnapper.

 

“Lovely good morning to you too,”he muttered as he sat up and stretched lazily. His muscles tightened up as he stiffened before they all relaxed. 

 

Dana tried to get up out of bed but she fell to the floor.

 

Leo smiled at her and kissed her lips passionately.

 

“Mm?!,”she started. Then Bluu viciously kicked and push away from which made her stumble off the hammock but she quickly get back on her feet. She rushed away from him as she could and slammed her back against the door.

 

Raph quickly got out of the bed from her side and picked her.  
“Careful”

 

Dana pouted looking up at him.  
“It’s your fault you know that I can’t stand or walk.”

 

Leo sighed and grabbed her.  
“It’s ok. I’m not going to hurt you ok?”

 

She slapped him across the face   
“Don't touch me!,”she yelled,”You've already hurt me twice why would I want to believe you! You pirates are monsters!”

 

Raph set her on his lap as he sat back down on the bed. “Now how can you hurt my feelings with such an adorable look?,”he asked. He kissed her forehead then her cheek.

 

Dana flinched at his kisses.  
“Why me? Why’d you kidnap me?”

 

Leo growled locking his door on his way out of his room.

 

“Because I want you.”

 

Bluu glared at door yet locked again. Hot tears burned through the raging eyes. She tore her gaze away from the door to search for anything in the room to unlock it. She walked over to a few piles of junk and crouched down to sweep at it with her hands. It was merely minutes until her luck was a thin needle-like intrustment. 

 

Dana sighed and looked upset and sad.  
“Yeah you want my body but you don’t love me. Like you said I’m just your property.”

 

Leo was busy steering the wheel for his brother out on deck.

 

A few members of the crew noticed a red hand mark across Leo’s face and snickered away. They were about to head downstairs to storage for more rum when they spotted Bluu wandering in the hallway. She saw them too and froze in fear.  
“Look at what we got here boys!”  
“Maybe a stoway!”  
Bluu ran but they caught up to her and grabbed her by her collar and pulled her off the floor. All Bluu could do was scream.

 

Raph was silent then sighed.  
“After last night I find you more than that.”

 

Dana looked up at him confused.  
“What do you mean?”

 

Leo heard a commotion and growled seeing his lover get manhandled. He told them to put her down or else.

 

They were stunned but they let her go with no question.  
Bluu was surprised as well. 

 

“ What I mean to say is that i need someone like you around my life but I never thought I could.”

 

Dana got off of his lap still looking sad.  
“You called me your property. Do you know how that made me feel? Like I was nothing but garbage. Plus I know you don’t love me,” she said crying.

 

Leo just walked away and went back to steering the ship.

 

Suddenly her legs forced her to run after him. She didn't have any idea what she was doing until she ran up to him but then she thought that it was better sticking with those drunk monkeys.

 

“But I want to,”he said,”Let me love you” 

 

“That’s just an excuse. What’s stopping you? G-go right ahead,” Dana shyly stuttered.

 

Leo looked at her just staring at her.  
“What is it?” he asked her in a gruff tone.

 

“I…,”she said,”...I-I.”  
Bluu blushed and squeezed at her arm in a shameful manner.  
Sure he would leave me there with those guys she thought But I know….I had it coming. 

 

“I'm a Captain of thieves and sometimes mental men,”he said,”What can he do? He doesn't love so instantly.” 

 

Dana sighed and nodded looking away from him.

 

“You’re welcome for saving you by the way,” Leo said gruffly.

 

Bluu was silent and could barely look at him.  
After a deep breath she found a few words that she can come up with.   
“And I'm sorry,”she said. 

 

“Unless that woman is special.”

 

Dana turned to look at him after he said that. Her eyes widened.

 

Leo smiled at her steering the wheel.  
“Apology accepted.”

 

Bluu nodded then said,”Now...would you mind if I...stay by ...y-you?”

 

Raph wasn't sure what she was thinking now but feared the worst and looked away while resting his elbows on his knees.

 

“Y-you m-mean m-me? I’m special?”

 

Leo nodded as he looked on straight ahead.

 

Bluu sighed with relief in her breath. She stood as close as she can as crew members strolled by and sometimes stare at her but she tried to not to allow it to frighten her.

 

He nodded without looking at her.

 

Dana didn’t know what to say. She just sat down on his lap cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

 

Leo eventually let someone else steer the wheel while he went back to his room.

 

It made Raph jumped but he quickly calmed down to return it.

 

Bluu followed quietly. 

 

Dana then separated from the kiss pressing her forehead against his.

 

Leo laid down on his hammock looking up at the ceiling.

 

Bluu walked over to window and watched the waves pass them.

 

He never knew how bold she was to kiss him first. It made him smile. 

 

Dana then realized she had been naked the whole time. She blushed beet red trying to cover herself.

 

Leo turned to look at her back. She’s so beautiful he thought as he stared at her.

 

Raph softly chuckled then wrapped his arms around her hips so that his forehead could rest on her bare stomach.

 

Bluu didn't realize until minutes later she turn to see him staring back and she quickly faced the window again. Red burn on her cheeks as she stared blankly at the sea.

 

Dana wrapped her arms around his head pulling him closer to her.

 

Leo got up walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his plastron.

 

She inhale sharply at his present but didn't move nor exhale after seconds. Bluu wanted to look over her shoulder but she was nervous that he's staring down at her right now. 

 

He gave her stomach a couple of nuzzles then kissed.

 

Dana started to moan softly.

 

Leo inhaled her scent and kissed the back of her neck.

 

She found her breath exhaled slowly but steadily and her body relaxed.

 

He rolled back up in a sitting position then leaned backwards so that his back rested on the soft bed before pulling Dana down by her arms to follow.

 

Dana blushed and just sat in his arms.

 

Leo was nipping the back of her ear.

 

“Aah!,”she replied   
N-Not my ears! she thought as her cheeks burned red.

 

He rolled her off then tucked his knees on her thighs and pinned her again. Raph sprinkled kisses all over her face to admire her beautiful feature.

 

Dana moaned softly and blushed looking up into his eyes.

 

Leo took her to the hammock and he laid down with her as he rubbed her hips.

 

Bluu whimpered.

 

His eyes burned in a haze of lust. He wanted her more than ever but Raph wanted to take it slow as he possibly could. 

 

Dana smiled up at him and she kissed his cheek.  
“Make love to me Captain.”

 

Leo hooked his arms around her waist as he leaned in and kissed her lips passionately.

 

She accepted the kiss but with caution.  
Bluu was a bit nervous. 

 

He smirked. Raph gladly obliged her request then kissed, licked and bite all over her. He loved being able to taste the skin from her jawline, throat, shoulder and collarbone and each place he went he’d made sure to leave a fresh love mark behind. 

 

Dana moaned softly gripping his shoulders.

 

Leo deepened the kiss biting her bottom lip.

 

Bluu softly moaned and rested her hand on his hips.

 

Raph sucked her one of her breasts while tweaking the other.

 

Dana moaned holding his head closer to her chest.

 

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth and french kissed her sucking on her tongue.

 

“Mmm…!!”

 

He swirled his tongue around the bud before he left it swollen and did the same with the other again. 

 

Dana mewled quietly.

 

Leo wrestled with her tongue exploring her wet cavern.

 

Bluu wanted her tongue to remain dancing with his but she had to breathe eventually. She broke the kiss which made a small string of their mixed saliva.

 

Now his mouth traveled south to her womanhood and sucked and kissed her thighs.

 

Dana moaned opening up her legs even wider than before.

 

Leo leaned into her neck nibbled hickeys and love bites all over her skin.

 

“Mm! Aah...um,”she replied but couldn't call his name. In fact she doesn't know his name.

His small smile stretched deviously and lapped at her flower with torturing strokes.

 

Dana arched her back and whimpered in pleasure.

 

“The name’s Leo doll face and yours?” Leo whispered into her ear huskily.

 

“Bl-...Bluu”

 

His thumb pressed and rubbed her clitoris before he slipped his tongue inside. 

 

Dana moaned gripping the blankets on his bed.

 

Leo smirked and he planted hickeys down her shoulders and collarbone.

 

“Leo….”  
She tested the name as it rolled out of her tongue.   
“Leo … Mmm … Leo.”

 

He thrusted his tongue back and forth while flicking his thumb on her hidden gem.

 

“My name’s Dana you?” Dana said moaning.

 

Leo sucked on a nipple kneading the other.

 

“Raph babe.”  
His tongue slithered around inside forcing her to come.

 

Bluu gasped as she felt the sensitivities through them.  
Her hands held his scalp and drew him closer to her chest.

 

Dana mewled softly feeling her juices leak out.  
“I love you Raph.”

 

Leo switched nipples giving the other one the same attention.

 

“Leo!,”she moaned. Her shoulders shook and her face was burning red.

 

He greedily licked her clean then licked his lips.  
Raph stood up and slid his erected member into her.

 

Dana gasped wrapping her legs around his waist.

 

Leo then sucked on her clit playing with it and rubbing it with his thumb.

 

Bluu whined at the teasing and kept clawing at his shoulders now as she threw her head back.

 

He began thrusting as quickly as he could.

 

Dana moaned arching her back.

 

Leo massaged her pussy lips then dipped his tongue into her clit and lapped at her core.

 

Bluu hissed and her eyes began to roll back. Then a familiar knot slowly surfaced beneath her stomach. 

 

When he found her g spot he pounded even harder growling as her womb was about to squeeze him again. 

 

Dana whimpered as she felt her inner walls tighten around his dick.

 

Leo then took out his tongue and slammed into her at full force.

 

Her toes curled as well as her back.   
Bluu clung to him and moaned even louder on his shoulder. 

 

Raph crashed his mouth onto hers again and french kissed her hungrily as he still thrusted.

 

Dana moaned into the kiss sucking on his tongue gripping his shoulders.

 

Leo fucked her harder and deeper grunting as he went all the way in.

 

“Ooh! Leo!!,”Bluu cried  
She turned her head and trace her tongue across his cheek to his jawline.

 

His fist balled on the sides of Dana and he whipped his face away to bite her shoulder as he finally reached his high then climaxed.

 

Dana groaned in pain and in pleasure as she orgasmed.

 

Leo reached her g spot and he hit it and pounded into it several times trying to get her to cum.

 

It was only a matter of minutes until she came again. She screamed in his shoulder and her body stiffened.

 

Raph groaned as they both released at the same. 

 

Dana panted.

 

Leo came inside her filling her up with his seed pulling out panting.

 

Bluu fell back into the silky hammock. She was covered head to toe in sweat and her body heaved for more air.

 

He laid his large form on top of her but didn't left any of his weight to crush her underneath. 

 

Dana panted and cuddled against him.  
“I love you Raph.”

 

“I love you Bluu,” Leo confessed to her stroking her cheek.

 

“I … l-love you too,”she said through her panting. Bluu held his strong warm hand with half-lidded, misty eyes still staring deep into his.

 

He stood completely by his elbows then reached to peck her lips one last time.  
“I love you too.”

 

Dana smiled at him and rubbed his arm muscles.  
“You sure are ripped.”

 

Leo gazed into her eyes and squeezed her hand.

 

She gave him a smile before falling asleep.   
He laughed at the compliment and said,”Thanks. It wasn't that hard to get this strong after spending most of your life at sea.”

 

Dana just nodded.  
“I just remembered. You tore my clothes. What am I supposed to wear?”

 

Leo snuggled into her wrapping his arm around her and drifted off to sleep as well.

 

“I got a few things that you can wear. It won't fit perfectly but I'm sure it'll work out until I rob another ship with more fancy girl clothes.”

 

Dana just frowned at that and sighed.  
“Raph I can’t be with you if you continue killing and stealing from people,” she said sadly looking away from him.

 

Raph frowned.  
“We don't kill. We may steal what we want but we don't kill.”

 

“Regardless. I’m not gonna be with you if you continue stealing from people.That’s just wrong.”

 

He sighed,”So what? We pick only the rich rather than the poor. What does a bunch of rich people worry about?”

 

“I can’t be with you then. Just drop me off at the next port.”

 

Raph was silent and his frown remain. 

 

Dana looked away from him.  
“I’m serious.”

 

He carefully climbed off of Dana to sit on the edge of the bed. He grew silent for another minute before answered,”I can't just quit I would need to give up on my crew.”

 

Dana shrugged.  
“That’s your problem not mine.”

 

“Your right.”  
He scratched the back of his head then turned to stare at her.  
“But I can't just tell the crew ‘Srry I quit being Captain’. On top of that where will we go?”

 

“We would go where I was heading to the new world.”

 

“And supplies?”

 

“We’d take supplies from your ship of course.”

 

“Alright. I’ll tell this to my brothers tomorrow. I can't leave them unless they want to stay.”

 

Dana nodded smiling. Suddenly the crew shouted land ho and they landed on the new world.

 

Raph got dress and exit to find out himself. It was still midnight with a small breeze but Raph notice lights glowing from a small village from land in the distance.

 

Bluu remain asleep through the shouting. Her body snugged against Leo in a perfect fit.

 

Dana was still naked so she wrapped a blanket around herself and went out on deck.

 

Leo woke up to the shouting and the ship suddenly hit dry land. He still held Bluu in his arms.

 

Bluu murmured in her sleep and shifted a little but she still slumber. This time no dreams at all to disturb her in the best sleep she ever had.

 

Raph noticed and quickly gestured her to stay inside.

 

Dana sighed and went back into his room.

 

Leo stroked her hair cooing to her in her sleep.

 

A grin would dance on her face for a moment before fading.

 

Raph looked around another room for his clothes. He picked out an armful that a couple should fit then return in his chambers with Dana and placed them on the bed beside her.  
“Try these on,”he insisted. 

 

Dana did and they fit.

 

Leo rubbed her hips affectionately.

 

She buried her face further beneath his chin nuzzling slightly for warmth. Her legs and tail tuck around his hips and legs.

 

He smiled and walked over to her rub her jawline with his thumb while gazing her up and down.

 

Dana blushed looking up at him.  
“How do I look?”

 

Leo snuggled against her more and fell back asleep.

 

“Like a pirate yourself,”he joked.

 

Dana sighed and frowned.

 

He chuckled,”Hey now. I want to make you happy because I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

Dana blushed a light shade of pink looking away from him embarrassed.

 

He lead her chin up so that she may face him.   
“I've made a promise and I don't back down on my word.”

 

“Y-yes I-I know. I get i-it,” Dana blushed stuttering nervously.

 

He smile then kissed her lips, the bridge of her nose and then her forehead. 

 

Dana meanwhile just giggled happily.

 

“Stay here for a while,”Raph said,”I'll be back and we can go.”  
He left the room and closed it behind him. Raph went out and looked for his eldest his brother Leo.

 

Dana nodded and sat down on his bed waiting for him to come back.

 

Leo woke up got dressed and went to look for Raph.

 

“Leo I have to talk to you,”Raph said,”I'm no longer going to be Captain of this ship anymore. I have someone and I'll probably be a father soon. Unless you can take my place, I'm taking one of the boats. Be sure to tell our brothers.”

 

Bluu slept through the vacancy of the hammock.

 

Leo nodded and understood.  
“I will be more than happy to be Captain Raph. It's an honor brother.”

 

Raph agreed with a soft smile. He patted Leo's shoulder then turned back to his chambers to prepare his leave. 

 

Bluu's sleep turned lighter now the warmth faded from Leo's side of the hammock. 

 

Dana saw Raph come in and she smiled at him.

 

Leo went back to Bluu and lightly shook her awake.

 

Bluu groaned but was awake and turned to face him.  
“Your up, “she answered.

 

He grinned back.

 

“Let's get everything ready, Love. I'll prepare the boat.”

 

Dana nodded well she didn't really have anything so she just helped him get the supplies settled into the boat.

 

Leo nodded and pointed to the new hat on his head.  
“You're now looking at the new captain of this ship.”

 

Surprise sparked her eyes as she stared at the hat. She stood on her knees and hugged him.  
“You look a little funny with the hat but that's great, ‘Sir. Promoted’!”

 

Easily they left the ship and followed the lights to the new land.

 

They soon made it on land. They made it to the part which would later be called Florida the state.

 

Leo rolled his eyes and hugged her back as he rubbed her back up and down.

 

Bluu laughed.  
“I'm glad! That makes me your first mate doesn't--?”  
She froze then sadness put her in silence and her hug loosened.

 

It took an hour of quiet sailing so that the ship won't detect them, but they managed to wash the boat on the sands. Raph climbed out first and helped Dana out of the boat.

 

Dana took his hand and got out of the boat looking at her new surroundings.

 

Leo hugged her tighter to him kissing her cheek.  
“What's wrong sweetheart? Why do you look so sad?”

 

“My parents,”she started,”I almost forgot. They'll be looking for me, maybe bring the king’s armies to find me.”

 

“Like I said, I keep my promises!”

 

Dana blushed and nodded.

 

“I will return you to your parents then,” Leo said sadly.

 

“As much as I want to see them again, I don't want to leave you. I've already fallen in love with you.”

 

Raph pushes the boat further into shore so that their belongings won't float away then asked,”Where should we start now?”

 

“Well maybe we can ask the town if there's an extra house we can stay and live in.”

 

Leo smiled at her stroking her cheek.  
“I am in love with you too my little flower,” he cooed to her as he rubbed her hip.

 

“Let's hide the boat somewhere so we can find some.”

 

“But I have to keep you safe so I'll go.”

 

Dana nodded and pushed the boat onto shore hiding it.

 

“No both of us will go. I can't leave you. I need you by my side,” Leo said to her.

 

“What about the ship? The crew? Isn't it what you want?”

 

Raph lead it near large rocks then added dead palm tree leaves to complete it. Then he turned and Dana's hand and walked with her along the sands and into a dirt road.

 

Dana squeezed her hand in his as she walked alongside him walking on the dirt road.

 

“Sure I love them but they're not what's most important to me. I love you the most and you're the most important thing to me.”

 

She nodded her head and blushed.  
Bluu’s sadness uplifted with a smile. 

 

“If we are going to find houses to your liking,”Raph began,” let's make sure it has lots of drapes to seal windows. I'm sure nobody around here is used to a giant green man.”

 

Suddenly as if proven him wrong a lot of anthropomorphic animals came into sight once they reached the town.  
“Looks like I'm the one that stands out,” Dana said laughing.

 

Leo pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly to him resting his chin on top of her head.

 

Bluu hugged back again.

 

His jaw dropped.

 

Dana closed his jaw back up and giggled.

 

Leo then separated from the hug and looked down at her smiling at her.

 

Bluu gave him a peck on the lips. 

 

He laughed too.  
“Since your Captain for a while you lead on to whatever house you want.”

 

Dana nodded giggling as she chose a wooden house with red curtains and drapes.

 

Leo churred and kissed her back pulling her closer to him.

 

She giggled and molded her lips together with his. 

 

Leo parted his lips to lick at her teeth and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

 

Bluu moaned as she widened her mouth for him explore deeper. She did the same with his wet cavern as well.

 

Leo groaned into the kiss and sucked on her tongue French kissing her.

 

She hard to part of few times to breathe but she laced her arms around his neck to continue. 

 

Leo wrapped his arms tighter around her waist pulling her flesh against his plastron wrestling with her tongue.

 

Another moan rippled from her throat and fought his tongue on with hers. Bluu rested her rear against the hammock for balance.

 

Leo played with her tongue dancing it along hers in a battle for dominance.

 

Then she gave up and had to break the kiss but she asked,”Another?”

 

“Another what my love?” Leo smirked asking her and eyeing her.

 

Bluu couldn't say it. She was too embarrassed to call it but her eyes gave out a hint the way they stared at him then below.

 

Leo still smirked then sighed.  
“Sorry sweetheart not right now,” he said to her.

I can't believe I asked that! She cried in her head. Bluu made sure he didn't see the humiliation painted on her face even though her face was burning red. 

 

Dana went inside the house.  
“Come check it out Raph! It's amazing!”

 

Leo just chuckled as he did notice the humiliation and embarrassment on her face.

 

Raph stepped in and venture off around the rooms. Sure he's seen houses before trashing and burning them to the ground but he never lived in one since he spent most of his life on a giant boat. 

 

Bluu sighed in defeat but she laughed it out nervously.

 

Dana explored the house and looked around every room. It had furniture in it and everything else they needed.

 

Leo patted the top of her head and ruffled her hair.  
“Later ok?”

 

She bit her bottom lip and nodded.

 

“Good deal but for what cost?,”Raph asked as he sat down one of the armchairs. 

 

“Looks like it's been abandoned. Which means it's free for us to live in,” Dana said sitting down on his lap.

 

Leo kissed her cheek and went out on deck to tell the crew that they were going to go back to the ship that they just recently stole and pillaged from.

 

“Kinda damp and dark but a little candlelights won't hurt.”

 

The crew were quiet and a bit confused but shockingly they burst with laughter. They figure it's probably the girl that's been wandering around the ship which made them laugh even more.

 

Dana nodded and snuggled on his lap for warmth.

 

Leo just grew stern and sour as his face contorted into anger.  
“And just what the hell is so funny?!”

 

A couple of them put out their hands in front of them as a defense.  
“Oh, it’s nothing sir we swear!,”One of the answered.   
“After what we heard of some girl roaming around the halls…,”said another.   
“We figured she got you in her love spell!,” another added.  
“Foolish man got starstrucked.”

 

Raph brought her in his coat to warm her up even more.  
“Let me make the fire,”he said.

 

Dana nodded and started sewing some clothes for the both of them.

 

Leo was now enraged and seething with anger.  
“And so what if I'm in love! Love isn't weakness! Love is strength that you fools and idiots don't seem to have!” he yelled at his crew.

 

Even though Bluu was hidden in Leo's room, Bluu heard everything he said. She froze at what she was doing and let repeat in her head.  
“Leo,”she said softly.   
A smile blossom on her face.  
The crew was quiet again and no laughter floated above their heads. Instead it was replaced by frowns. They shook their heads, muttered something and went about their business. 

 

Raph found chunks of wood lying about then found more outside on the sides of the house. He headed back to the living room and started the fire in the fireplace. Once he made sure the fire began cracking the wood, he walked over to the window and pulled its drapes aside.

 

Dana decided to sit near the fire and she enjoyed the warmth.

 

Leo walked around and found Bluu and had a determined look on his face.

 

She cocked an eyebrow at him, curious to know what is he up to.

 

Raph stared at her then at the drapes. He decided to tear them down with one clean swipe which broke the hoops instead of the entire pole. He lays the drapes next to Dana to lay on.

 

Dana laid down on the drapes and took off her clothes looking sexy and naked.

 

Leo looked at her with fierce determination in his masked eyes.  
“I meant what I said. Every word of it.”

 

Bluu grinned widely and rush up to him and steal a kiss again.  
“I know and I thank you!”

 

A devious smile painted on his face and he didn't hesitate to tackle her down.

 

Dana gasped and blushed looking up at him.

 

Leo chirped and kissed her passionately.

 

She ended their bliss shortly with one last kiss on his cheek then turned to scoop up some useful tools on the floor.

 

He crashed his lips against hers roughly and lustfully.

 

Dana moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

 

Leo frowned and pouted then wondered what she was doing.  
“What’re you doing baby?”

 

“Just grabbing a few things before I pack,”she answered,”I've been taught on how to survive with mere instruments like these in case I get stranded on an island. My Pa always brags how he use to do it once!”

 

He slipped his tongue past her lips with ease battling Dana's tongue with dominance before exploring her mouth all over again. During this savage bliss his snuck his hand between her legs.

 

Dana groaned into the kiss letting him explore her mouth as she rubbed his plastron.

 

Leo helped her start to pack. He put stuff in the boat.

 

Dawn began to rise from the sea and half of what they need were already on the boat. Bluu quickly but cautiously carried their belongings while keeping an eye on some of the crew that stared back. It almost made her anxious but not enough when Leo was behind her.

 

He put two fingers into stroke her g spot. 

 

Dana mewled slightly as she opened her legs wider.

 

Leo then put the rest of the stuff into the boat and told Donnie that he was the captain now.

 

Donnie nodded but gave his brother long hug as well as Miky. They said their goodbyes and request for messages sometime. Bluu sat on the boat checking everything while patiently waiting. 

 

“This is sooo worth it,”Raph whispered before tracing his tongue on her jawline. 

 

Dana whimpered as she threw her head back giving him better access to her neck.

 

Leo hugged Donnie and Mikey and said he’ll write to them sometime. He got in the boat with Bluu and they were off.

 

“We should got to that town there,”Bluu suggested,”Atleast to rest there until another ship comes. Maybe my parent’s ship will arrive since they'll be tracking where your brothers boat went.”

 

He was grateful to make new lovebites up and down her throat while listening to her moan like music. 

 

“Raph please!” Dana moaned out pleading with him.

 

Leo nodded and they landed and tied their boat to the dock and went to search for an inn to stay at for the night.

 

They were able to find one that sat closer to the beach and even it's room stood over the waters.  
Once they paid with a couple of silver coins and stolen jewelry (which passed as a trade), they open the room and Bluu dropped on a nearby bed.

 

“Please what?,”he teased. 

 

“Please stop being sexy!” Dana moaned out.

 

Leo laid on the same bed as she did and he got on top of her and began nipping her neck.

 

Bluu gasped. A nervous giggle escaped her lips but then it changed in mewing at every spot that he massaged with his lips but then she stopped and pushed him so that he can face her eye-to-eye.  
“Leo...I-I'm sorry if i sounded...n-needy,”she answered.

 

Raph tried his best to hold his laugh. With that effort, he uses teeth as he sucked on her skin and thrusted his fingers harder until her under was soaked.

 

Dana moaned as she felt cum leak out of her.

 

Leo hugged her kissing her lips.  
“You’re not. It’s ok.”

 

He finally pulled his fingers away and tasted Dana through them. Raph purred as he licked his fingers greedily. 

 

Bluu exhale a breath of relief as she kissed back. 

 

Dana mewled arching her back.

 

Leo then nipped and nibbled hickeys on her shoulders and collarbone.

 

Bluu whimpered at the familiar sensation.  
“Forgive me…. I … n-never had this experience ….with anyone.”

 

Raph finished nibbling her shoulder before meeting her breasts again and licking and sucking one of them while squeezing the other with his other hand.

 

Dana moaned and mewled.

 

Leo nodded as he took a nipple into his mouth greedily sucking on it while tweaking the other.

 

“Aaaah! Mm!,”she cried.  
Bluu’s hands rubbed at his skull and shoulder as her back slowly arched.  
Because i never experienced anything this good! She thought.

 

He torment the nipple by his teeth before leaving it to harden. Then he gave the perky mounds of flesh the same while rubbing her hips.

 

Dana arched her back putting her nipple further into his mouth.

 

Leo then abandoned that nipple and switched giving the other one the same treatment.

 

She moaned again.  
Bluu and her body both loved his touch.

 

Raph didn't complain and he sucked her harder to prove so.

 

Dana moaned and mewled.

 

Leo sucked and nipped hickeys on her stomach then sucked on her clitoris rubbing it with his thumb.

 

Her breath quaked as she let out an even louder moan.

 

He finally let go of the nipple between his teeth then shower more love marks on the rest of her body. Every bite and lick down her southern region, made her wet again that he hunger for her again. 

 

Dana climaxed orgasming and leaking cum out of her as she moaned.

 

Leo smirked as he then played with her pussy lips inserting two fingers into her rubbing and massaging her g spot and lining.

 

She wanted to keep her legs still but her toes gave away and went wild. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

 

He licked away what's left before entering her with his tongue. 

 

Dana groaned as she opened her legs wider for him.

 

Leo then took out his fingers and then entered her womb.

 

Bluu held her breath but shortly exhale with a moan. She hugged his body to show that she was ready.

 

He massaged her inner thighs as he coiled his tongue around her walls.

 

“Ahh Raph!” Dana moaned out his name.

 

Leo started to thrust evenly and slowly to have her get used to it.

 

Bluu moaned. She made this opportunity to staring moving her hips too. Soon the results faded whatever pain remains and she whispered, “F-Faster…”

 

He can feel her walls gripping his tongue before her cum could roll onto it. He swallowed it down then climbed back over her. He didn't hesitate to enter her so suddenly but he waited for her body to adjust. 

 

Dana moaned loudly and arched her back gripping his shoulders.

 

Leo then increased his speed shoving his member deeper and harder into it grunting with each thrust.

 

“Leo--!,”she moaned   
In no time, she came, clawing at his shoulders and arms.

 

Raph carefully thrusted as slowly as he could. He can't bare it for long but he hope he Dana would get use to him rather be in pain.

 

Dana moaned in pleasure and arched her back.

 

Leo reached her g spot hitting it and climaxed inside her pulling out panting.

 

Bluu believed she came the second time but she didn't let go.

 

He took this opportunity to move faster. His hands formed fists on the side her hips as he increased. 

 

Dana mewled and gripped his shoulders.

 

Leo pulled her close to him and wrapped the blankets over them and closed his eyes falling asleep.

 

Her body finally relaxed where she can loosen her grip.

 

A low growl rippled through his throat as he kept at it. 

 

Dana reached her high and orgasmed and leaked all over his member.

 

He groaned now that his high will wash over him. Raph pounded her harder until a white flashed and he held his breath as he climaxed.   
He exhale long and soft then pulled himself out before resting on his side.

 

Dana whimpered then panted as she cuddled close to him for warmth.

 

He kissed her forehead and cheek before resting his against hers.

 

Dana cuddled against him and fell asleep.

 

Raph kept her warm as he could without crushing then fell asleep.

 

Bluu didnt realised how long they've been asleep until the night sky rose again. She turned and gazed at the window but didn't bother to sit up.

 

The next morning Dana woke up and got dressed.

 

Leo woke up and got dressed smiling still seeing her sleeping.

 

Bluu churred softly as she shifted.

 

Raph grunted but sat up groggily. 

 

“Morning there sexy,” Dana cooed to him.

 

Leo rubbed her hip while she was still asleep.

 

“Somebody had a good night sleep last night,”Raph grinned,”Morning to you too Beautiful.”  
Just when Dana laid back down to kiss him that's when he smacked her rear.

 

Bluu woke up but smiled.  
“Morning Love.”

 

“Eep!” Dana squeaked and yelped blushing beet red.

 

Leo smiled at her kissing her lips softly.  
“Good morning sweetheart.”

 

“Sleep well?,”she asked as she returned it.

 

Raph loved her reaction and burst out laughing.

 

Dana then pouted feigning to be mad at him.

 

Leo nodded.  
“How about you my love?”

 

“The best I ever had.”  
Bluu playfully kissed his cheek and forehead.

 

It made him laugh again then squeeze her butt.

 

Dana started to moan softly but she still pouted.

 

Leo leaned in and kissed her lips passionately.

 

“Your irresistible,”he purred 

 

Bluu wanted to taste his lips but then a strange pain stirred through her stomach. She shoved him off to run to the bathroom.

 

Dana blushed at that a light shade of pink.

 

Leo followed after her rubbing her back.  
“Are you ok?”

 

Bluu vomited over the pot on time.  
“I don't know,” she answered after recovering.

 

He smack her sweet ass again. 

 

Dana squeaked and yelped.

 

Leo picked her up and laid her back down in bed.  
“Get some rest ok?”

 

Bluu sighed and nodded.  
“Thanks.”

 

“Anything new?,”Raph smiled wickedly  
“Anything you want to do today?”

 

Dana just huffed at him and pouted.  
“Well you'll be getting no more kisses from me,” she said walking away from him.

 

Leo nodded and laid down next to her snuggling against her.

 

Bluu smiled and laid her head under his chin. 

 

Raph pretended he was hurt and cried “What?”

 

Dana shook her hips in front of him and walked away.

 

Leo wrapped his arms around her.

 

“You think we should go into town to check for jobs?,”Bluu asked.

 

Now Raph was pouting from such a tease that makes him want to slap her butt again. 

 

Dana bent down to pick something up. She didn't really mean it. She was teasing him. She smiled.

 

Leo nodded.  
“Yes. I will look in town to see if there's any jobs I can do. But you shouldn't because I think you're pregnant.”

 

“P-Pregnant!?,”she cried.

 

“Oh you sexy devil…”

 

Dana blushed and stood up walking over to him and kissed his lips.

 

Leo nodded smiling looking at her.  
“Yes honey and it's great that you are!”

 

Bluu smiled softly and kissed him before falling hugging him. 

 

He kissed back then traced his tongue on her lips. 

 

“Slap my butt again sexy,” Dana cooed against his lips.

 

Leo kissed her forehead and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

 

He smacked it twice this time and snuck a devious smile on his face. 

 

Dana squeaked and yelped blushing as she smiled at him and tackled him to the ground straddling him as she rubbed her hands on his plastron.

 

“Mind taking over?,”he asked. 

 

Dana gladly nodded and she grinded against him kissing his neck nipping his neck.

 

He growled and rubbed her butt with both hands. 

 

Dana moaned against his neck as she left hickeys down his shoulders and collarbone.

 

His fingers found her folds and stroked it.

 

Dana mewled softly and moaned.

 

His tongue slithered across her neck with a slight purr rippling from his throat. 

 

“Ahh Raph please!” Dana moaned gripping his shoulders for support.

 

“Ride me,”he whispered in her ear before nibbling at the shell.

 

Dana nodded and took her bottoms off and rode him entering his dick into her womb.

 

He thrusted upwards so that she can bounce on his lap.

 

Dana moaned and bounced up and down on him.

 

Raph grunted and groan at this sensation which was slowly dragging him to his high.

 

Dana grinded against him as she then came all around him.

 

Raph pulled her hair from the back. That way she was staring at the ceiling and leaving her unguarded chest and neck and he can tear her top down and latch his mouth on her neck then breasts before he orgasmed too.

 

“At this rate Raph I won’t have any clothes left,” Dana muttered and moaned.

 

“Don't worry. I'll buy you new ones”  
He licked at her skin.

 

Dana mewled blushing softly.

 

“But Of Course,”he smirked,”I'll always end up tearing them up if i can.” He bit at her breast before sucking on one of them until its nipple was aroused and rosy red. 

 

Dana moaned loudly.  
“But then I won't have any clothes left!”

 

He said nothing more. Raph concentrated on teasing every part of her body.

 

Dana moaned and mewled.

 

Fresh new purple and red lovemarks made her almost too sexy for Raph to adore. He moved forward and kneeled on top instead. Raph held her waist and licked at the entrance of her womanhood. 

 

Dana whimpered with passion and she arched her back shuddering in delight.

 

The tip of his tongue flicked at her clit so that he can send Dana on edge. His fingers insert into her core while his tongue was busy. 

 

Dana screamed his name in pleasure and gripped onto his shoulders.  
“Raph please!”

 

Raph loves it when she begs. It exhilarated him.  
He can feel her getting soaking wet for him as he pulled his fingers out to lick them then her folds.

 

Dana orgasmed two times and leaked out cum.

 

Greedily, he finished her clean then stood to slide himself in. Raph didn't hesistated to thrust hard and fast knowing that she was used to his size.

 

Dana moaned arching her back gripping the floor.  
“Seriously round two?” she moaned.

 

“Hell yes,”he smirked. He thrusted roughly but managed to find her g-spot which forced her toes to curl.

 

“Ahh!!!” Dana screamed in pleasure gripping onto his shoulders.

 

His end struck him with a white flash then his hot seeds released into her core. He groaned as his body slowly stiffen before loosening when he came back down from his high.

 

Dana moaned softly as she climaxed for the third time and collided with his seeds.

 

He pulled himself out to rest beside her.

 

Dana panted looking deeply into his masked eyes.

 

Raph lazily left one eye open to stare back. He rested his palm on her cheek stroking it away by his thumb in a loving manner. 

 

Dana blushed and snuggled against him falling asleep.

 

Months later Leo was with Bluu as she was giving birth.

 

“Push! Miss Bluu!,”An anthropomorphic midwife yelled,”Push! PUSH!  
Bluu screamed as she did. She spent hours after labor but suddenly a child’s voice was heard and her teary eyes was able to gaze at something small and helpless within the soft cream cloth.  
“Congratulations you two,”the midwife smiled,”Its a Boy!”

 

Leo held his son in his arms and cleaned him up cutting the umbilical cord then handed him to Bluu in a blanket.

 

Whatever strength was left in her, Bluu managed to sit up and cradle the child in her arms.  
“Hello,”she smiled weakly at the baby boy then kissed its little head. 

 

Leo smiled and hugged them close to him. He loved his new family a lot.  
The End


End file.
